Truly Shiny
by Derp77
Summary: My name is Verdant. I'm a Bagon, but different. I'm green. I'm treated like garbage by all the other Bagon. I thought nothing would ever change. But one event was about to change my life forever. (Rated T for future chapters/ to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1: Neglected

**A/N:It's time for my first fanfiction! I'm doing it on Pokemon. I wanna try and make it like Pokemon movie, but with OCs. I'm going to wing it for the first chapter, and build upon it. Ok, HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Truly Shiny Chapter 1: Neglect**

**Verdant's POV:**

I just want to be normal. Like everybody else. I guess that's just how I am. I live way back, when the regions were united as one landmass. I am a Bagon. A GREEN Bagon. Not blue, like the rest. My Mom and Dad are both Salamence, and they both completely neglect me. They pay attention to my sisters, both normally colored. Apparently I'm a one in eight thousand birth. I have attempted to play with the other Bagon, multiple times even. All were in vain. They teased me, maimed me, and, well, generally treated me like garbage. This caused me to eventually caused me to seclude myself deep in the woods. I became very depressed and lonely. But then, in the midst of my loneliness, I found a friend. In my usual search for food, I saw a lone Chikorita. I had heard of them, but it was different… it was a different color!

"Hey!" I yelled over. She looked at me with a questioning look. She examined me for a brief moment, and then she brightened, like she had just noticed I was different like her. She dashed over as fast as she could.

"Hello!" she said as soon as got to me.

"My name's Verdant" I said happily

"And my name's Autumn! Nice to meet you Verdant!" she said, perhaps happier than I was. Conversation went on like this for a while, and I learned about her past. Her parents actually treated her well, but they had disappeared mysteriously one day. Then she secluded herself in the wilderness, like me.

"Hey", she began shyly, "How about we live together to make an easier living?"

"Sure! I have a nice cave that I'm living in! Wanna go there?"

"Yeah!" she squealed happily.

"Ok! Let's go!"

And from that moment, I knew that it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: So that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Battles

**A/N: Ok… time for chapter 2. Well… not much to say. Sooooooo… LET'S GOOOOOOOO!**

**Truly Shiny Chapter 2: Battles**

**Verdant's POV**

Sharp leaves fly at me at lightning speed. I dodge them, just barely. We're just having a pokemon battle. We have one almost every other day, to train ourselves if we were to ever run into danger. Autumn is dang fast, but I have been working on my reaction time. But there are times when it fails me. Like now. She tackles me right after I dodged her razor leaf. I can tell she had been working on it, as it hurts more than usual. She uses vine whip to hold me up in the air with a smirk on her face.

"Say uncle!" she says confidently. I know she is most likely to slam me down against the ground, which could make me lose. But I have a trick up my sleeve. I learned a new move during training. Ember. I use the move. Crimson embers engulf Autumn. She cringes and drops me. I know that she despises fire. And I used that to my advantage.

"Okay, okay, you win! Just make it go away!" she says frantically, clearly showing her annoyance toward the red hot embers cloaking her.

"Hah… thing is… I don't… know any… water type moves." I say, perhaps a bit too nervously.

"WHAT?!" she screams. "YOU SET ME ON FREAKING FIRE AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANY WATER TYPE MOVES TO PUT ME OUT?! WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!". I've never seen her this mad. I have to put her out somehow. So I use the most reasonable move I know to put her out. Headbutt. There is a river nearby, and I can smack her in there with it. So I get going. Ignoring the grunts of of pain as I push, no, hit her along, I manage to get to the river in a few minutes time. I headbutt her in, and she hits the water with a sizzle, large amounts of steam rapidly rising from the water as she cools. After a few moments she surfaces, laughing her butt off.

"Why don't you come in?" she asks.

"I don't know…"

"Come on! Why not?" The reason is too unbearable to remember. Back in the Bagon village, my Salamence parents would inflict cruel punishment upon me. The most frequent was cold water. We had a watering hole in front of our cave. Whenever I did something bad, they put me in the cold, cold water and hold me under. Then pull me up. Then down. Then up. Then down. This would go on for hours at a time. This caused me to develop a strong fear of water. My thoughts are interrupted by two slender green vines grasping me. They tug me into the water as I furiously try to fight it. But the force is too overpowering for me to handle. I hit the water with a splash. When I surface, I find Autumn laughing hysterically. I scramble out of the water frantically.

"That wasn't funny at all!" I say as angrily as I can make it sound.

"Aw come on! Don't be a WET blanket!" Autumn says and starts laughing even harder than before.

"Oh very funny." I say, annoyed.

"Come on, let's get dried off and eat dinner. It's getting late and I'm exhausted." I notice the sun setting over the horizon.

"Fine" I groan, like I'm a little kid.

Another day, another fight.

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it took so long to get this done, I've been busy with school and such. As always, read and review! I'll get more out this weekend. Have a good day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Inferno

**A/N:Time for chapter 3. Enough fooling around in little things. Ok, let's GOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Truly Shiny Chapter 3: Inferno**

Verdant's POV

My eyes flutter open. Sunlight floods my vision, blinding me. When it clears up, I come to find Autumn shaking me awake.

"Come on, wake up sleepy Slaking. It's morning!" she says just as perky as always.

"Holy crap, why is it so sunny out?" I ask like she knows. It's never this bright out, even in the summer.

"How am I supposed to know. I literally just woke up five minutes ago."

"It's blinding me."

"I think it feels good against my leaf." She wiggles the large leaf on her head a little.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" I ask

"Oran berries. As usual." she says with a sarcastic tone.

"Great." I moan.

"Well food is food."

"I guess."

"Well, let's dig in!" A big pile of Oran berries are set right in front of me. I eat reluctantly, sick of the overly sweet taste of the have our usual morning conversation, usually consisting of what we should do that day, and about the people back at our villages.

"Hey, Verdant" Autumn says like it's a question.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"You might want to see this." She's looking out the entrance. I go over to look.

"Oh. My. Arceus." I gasp. An enormous pillar of crimson flames is rising from a distant clearing in the forest. It is like nothing I have ever seen before. The fire does not seem natural. It has a different color than regular fire. It has the same color as… my ember. It must be from a pokemon.

"Let's go." I say, knowing she wants to. But she's already running. I chase after her, racing toward the fire as fast as my legs would carry me. Finally, we make it to the clearing. There is a pokemon on a huge rock, cloaked in roaring flames. I can't make out the details, only the basic shape. Autumn looks petrified. I figured. Suddenly, the flames dissipated. It looked noble, but angry. It's thick fur was a dark shade of brown, a white row of spikes coming out of it's sides, and a huge tuft of white fur was coming out of it's back, like smoke from a Torkoal. It had bands around it's paws. I had seen drawings of it… but it's different. Not the same. I can't put my finger on it…

My thoughts are interrupted by Autumn's voice.

"VERDANT WATCH OUT!" she screams frantically. A massive stream of flames is barreling toward us. It seems to go in slow motion, frame by horrible frame.

We are about to die.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! You thought I dropped this didn't you? Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to get it out there. Also, first one to guess the mystery pokemon right get's a cookie! As always, read and PLEASE REVIEW! Have a good day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Savior

**A/N: Man, I'm so sorry I haven't been posting chapters lately. It's been weeks since I posted one. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Truly Shiny Chapter 4: Savior**

Verdant's POV

Staring death in the face. It's like every nightmare and fear you have ever had has manifested itself in front of you. All I can see is red, the brightness of the fire more blinding than the sun. I close my eyes waiting to feel the scorching heat incinerate my body.

Nothing. The roar of the inferno is replaced by the sizzle of steam. I open my eyes to see both Autumn and I, alive and well. Everything else is covered in a massive cloud of steam.

Autumn breaks the silence.

"Are we dead?" she says shaken. I hesitate, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I wish I knew." I respond. The steam lifts. The thing that just tried to kill us is standing in the same place, but with it's eyes trained on another thing. It looks familiar… I remember.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a normal day in our village two years ago. I was sitting on a stump alone, as usual, thinking about what I could do to become treated like everybody else. The peaceful silence was shattered by a scream. And then the roaring of flames. I saw the flames on one tree. Then another. Then another. Before I knew it I was surrounded by a ring of flames. They were closing in fast, and there was no escape. Then in an instant, the fires were gone. Standing in the ashes that were left behind, was a pokemon. It glanced at me from the side, and it spoke._

_"You need to run home. Before you get hurt." it said in a stern yet caring voice. Then it ran off into the woods._

_(Flashback ends)_

The pokemon that made the fires runs off. Our rescuer walks up to us.

"Are you okay?" she asks, concerned.

"Yeah we're fine. Thanks for saving us." Autumn says gratefully.

"It is my duty. I must go. Go home to your parents. Try to be more careful next time." . She turns to run off.

"Wait!" I yell before she disappears. She turns around and looks at me.

"Yes?"

"I know you… you saved me two years ago." She gives me a questioning look. Then it disappears like she remembers me.

"Ah, you were that child I rescued."

"I never got to thank you. You saved my life."

"It was not in my blood to allow you to get hurt. Now go home to your parents. They are probably worried."

"But…"

"But what?"

"We don't have a home that is welcome to us."

"What? Please tell me your names." she says urgently.

"My name is Verdant. And this is Autumn."

"Well then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Suicune."

**A/N: Helped by a legendary! What will Verdant make of this? And why does suicune suddenly feel so concerned? Find out in the next chapter. As always, please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, ways to make it better, whatever you want. Have a good day! :D**


End file.
